


That's what we need, more Hermes kids

by makerofaqueen



Series: Cotton candy [21]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Adoption, Conchell, Fluff, Gay, M/M, cevin, hermes kids, oc!Esmeralda, oc!Kevin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 20:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20297809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makerofaqueen/pseuds/makerofaqueen
Summary: One night when Mitchell and Connor comes home from a date, Hermes is waiting in their apartment with a suprise.Not creepy at all.





	That's what we need, more Hermes kids

Connor unlocked the door and headed straight for the bathroom. Mitchell went into the kitchen to make them some tea. He was bone tired after a week of work. He loved his job and there was nothing else in the universe he would rather do but sometimes being a therapist for high schoolers was exhausting. Connor had sensed somehow (because he was Connor and that’s something he did) that his husband was having a bad day because he picked him up after work and took him out to dinner. Now they were just going to enjoy a quiet evening on the couch. Or so they thought.

It was probably because he was so tired that Mitchell didn't see the man on the couch at first and his heart almost jumped out of his chest when he heard a throat being cleared behind him. He drew a quick breath, grabbed a knife from his holster and swirled around. Then he recognized the man. Luckily _before_ he let the knife go. Not that it would have mattered because there was no way he could have injured the man, but the Gods could be kind of touchy about being attacked. He drew a too quick breath and grabbed the kitchen counter for support.

‘Lord Hermes. You... You scared me.’

He chuckled.

‘Sorry about that, kid.’

Connor entered the room.

‘Hi, dad. What have I told you about scaring my husband?’

He gave Mitchell who was clutching the sink and gasping for air his inhaler then he rubbed his back while Mitchell medicated himself.

‘There you go, you're okay sweetness.’

‘I tried not to do it, and in my defense I _was _sitting here already when he came in but he didn't see me.’

‘_In the dark_. I wasn't expecting anyone to be there,’ Mitchell muttered while he gathered himself enough to finish making now three cups of tea. They joined Hermes by the couch and Mitchell sipped his tea quietly while Connor said: ‘What's up?’

‘I need a favor, and I think you're going to like this one. A few years ago, on your wedding day, I think, you told me that demigods _can't_ make kids in same sex relationships. Am I correct?’

Mitchell blushed heavily into his tea because as much as he liked to talk about sexual stuff with the younger campers, having _this_ conversation with his father-in-law was too much even for him. Connor only nodded, his eyes trained on his father. Hermes continued:

‘I've also understood that you boys are dying to enlarge your little family. Am I correct in that as well?’

Connor nodded again.

‘Why haven’t you?’

‘Adopting takes time,’ Mitchell mumbled. ‘Gay adopting takes even longer.’

‘Well, I might just be able to help you with that.’

‘Oh gods! You're not going to impregnate me, are you?’ Mitchell blurted out before he slapped a terrified hand over his mouth. Connor just stared dumbfoundedly at his husband. He couldn’t believe Mitchell had just _said_ that. Hermes on the other hand only laughed.

‘As much as I would enjoy that, no.’

Connor shot his father a murderous look but Hermes continued unfazed.

‘There's a demigod infant in an orphanage in Mexico. Her mother died of childbirth and she needs protection. A home. A family. Of course she'll go to camp when she's old enough, but...’ Hermes trailed off. 

‘But she might not last that long on her own,’ Mitchell filled in. 

‘Exactly.’

Connor didn't even need to look at his husband to know what he wanted to do. This was Mitchell’s own story all over again and there really only was one response.

‘Who's her godly parent?’ Mitchell asked.

‘I am. Mine are the only ones I keep track of.’

‘Great. Just what I need. _More_ Hermes kids,’ Mitchell muttered into his tea but there wasn’t any heat behind his words. Connor squeezed his thigh.

‘What do we need to do?’ Connor asked. 

Hermes handed him a thick envelope. ‘The papers are in order for you to adopt her so all you need to do is to go get her. The papers are in the envelope, and so are your passports. I wasn’t sure if you had any. Oh, and...’ Hermes waved his hand and suddenly their tiny apartment was filled with every baby related thing they could - and some they would most definitely not - need. Mitchell looked around, wide eyed.

‘We need to get a bigger place.’

Where Hermes had been sitting on the couch there was a car key. Connor took it and dangled it in front of his husband.

‘We've got a new ride.’

He got up and walked to the window which he opened and beeped the key. A brand new SUV blinked.

‘I think I'm going to be sick,’ Mitchell said. Connor smirked at him before he pulled Mitchell close and kissed him. 

‘We’re gonna have a family,’ Connor said. ‘A baby girl, sweetness.’

‘I know.’

‘How are you feeling?’

‘It’s just... All so much. So sudden. The car, all the stuff... I mean, I want to, I _really _want to. It’s just...’ Mitchell gestured to all the three thousand packets of diapers currently piled in their tiny living room. Connor nodded.

‘Anxiety is a bitch, huh?’ He said.

‘Yeah.’ It was more of a breath than an actual word.

‘Come on.’ Connor led Mitchell to the couch and sat them down. Then he lifted his husband’s feet up in his lap and started massaging them. ‘Drink your tea, sweetness.’

Mitchell did as he was told and Connor could see how he slowly relaxed. After a while, Mitchell once again said:

‘We’re gonna need a bigger place.’

‘You should call your sister.’

‘Yeah. Good idea.’

‘Tomorrow.’

‘Yeah. Not tonight.’

‘Tonight, we’re going to celebrate.’ Connor said. ‘We’re going to be parents. How cool isn’t _that_?’

‘Really cool.’

\-----------------------------

The morning after, at breakfast, they went through the papers as best they could. It was hard, what with all the bureaucratic language. Connor gave up after half an hour and said: ‘We need Kevin.’

That was why, at nine in the morning, they were knocking on Kevin’s door. A very disgruntled Cecil opened in just his boxers. Connor smiled at him.

‘Brother!’

‘Do you realize what time it is?’

‘Do _you_ realize that you’re going to be an uncle?’

Cecil looked at him and blinked a couple of times while his brain tried to process what Connor had just told, then the penny finally dropped. He smiled and hugged them both tight.

‘You’re... How?’

Mitchell showed him the stack of papers.

‘We’re not really sure, so we kind of need your boyfriend.’

‘I’ll wake him up.’

Cecil went into the bedroom, yelling: ‘Get that cute butt of yours out of bed now, Kev, we need your magic ability!’

In the meantime, Connor and Mitchell made themselves comfortable in Kevin and Cecil’s kitchen. The coffee was ready and waiting in a cup for the two young men when they exited the bedroom, looking slightly frazzled and dressed in sweats. If Cecil was disgruntled about being woken up early on a Saturday by two very enthusiastic demigods, Kevin was even more so. He sipped his coffee and glared at Mitchell.

‘This brings back so many unhappy college memories,’ he muttered into his cup. Cecil patted him on the shoulder. ‘Did you know that these two woke me up _every_ Saturday because they were going sword fighting in the park,’ he said to Cecil and jutted his head towards their guests.

‘I know, sweetie. I’m the one who provided them with the swords.’

‘You did that?’ Kevin narrowed his eyes at Cecil. ‘You’re lucky you’re cute,’ he continued grumbling and went back to his coffee.

‘It’s a Hermes thing,’ Connor said matter-of-factly.

‘Don’t push your luck, darling,’ Mitchell said and handed the stack of papers to Kevin. ‘Kev, I’m sorry we woke you up this early but we’re out of our depth here. We’ve gotten these papers because we’re going to be parents but we can’t… we can’t read them. Could you read through these maybe? Please?’

‘You know I can’t say no to you,’ Kevin muttered. ‘And congratulations. Who’s kid is it?’

‘Dads,’ Connor said.

‘Great. Just what we need, _more_ Hermes kids,’ Kevin mumbled while he started flipping through the papers.

‘This is like dad being some sort of demigod adoption agency,’ Cecil mused.

‘Having one of those wouldn’t be a half-bad idea,’ Connor said. ‘Could have used one of those, you,’ he continued and kissed his husband on the back of his neck.

‘You’re going to give me ideas if you don’t stop talking about this,’ Mitchell stated plainly.

‘Hey!’ Connor grinned. ‘Greek/roman demigod orphanage/adoption agency, in New Rome for safety. When they’re old enough, those who doesn’t get adopted can go to either one of the camps. You can probably get funding from the senate, and all the god’s companies they have, I bet they would pay someone to take in their spawn so they don’t have to.’

Mitchell got something longingly in his eyes and Connor just knew he had planted an idea there. Well, it would be a heart-felt project for him, that much was clear.

Kevin read through the papers while Connor had started frying eggs and bacon. He made some toast and Mitchell had found a stash of fruit in the fridge which he was chopping. Cecil was lounging on the couch, sipping coffee and occasionally leaning in to check out the paper his boyfriend was currently reading. Not that he understood anything.

After breakfast, about two hours later, Kevin spread the papers on the table. He clipped a few of them together with different colored paperclips and then turned towards Mitchell and Connor.

‘Alright. The blue stash is for you two to keep for yourself. Birth certificate and the likes. Keep them safe. If anyone were to claim this kid isn’t legally yours, here’s your proof. The pink stash is for you to bring to the orphanage in order for them to release her to you. The yellow is for when you bring her back through customs. Do you remember this?’

‘Yellow customs, blue personal and pink orphanage, got it,’ Connor said. Mitchell knew he wouldn’t forget. His husband always remembered the important stuff.

‘How did you manage to procure this kid, anyway?’ Kevin asked because going through these papers had peaked his interest. Now he was also more awake and therefor more pleasant as a person. He was leaning back in his chair, sipping his third cup of coffee that morning.

‘Dad came and sort of gave her to us. He said all we have to do is go get her at the orphanage in Mexico,’ Connor said.

‘Cool. It will be fun having a child around,’ Kevin mused. Mitchell gave Cecil a look and the Hermes boy blushed. He knew that Cecil, just like Connor, wanted kids more than anything. By the sounds of it, Kevin wasn’t opposed to the idea either.

‘Do we, somewhere in that pink stash, have a pick-up date?’ Mitchell asked.

‘Yeah. November fifteenth. Also you should probably call them as soon as possible to confirm everything. Just to be safe. Know anyone who speaks Spanish?’

‘Leo,’ Connor said with a smile. ‘But he’s in California.’

‘We could Iris message him and ask him to call for us,’ Mitchell mused. ‘He’d probably do it.’

‘Yeah he would, you’re right.’

\-----------------------------

Leo called the orphanage for them and told them everything was in order. They were welcome on November fifteenth to pick up their little baby girl. Mitchell cried from happiness when he heard that. Leo even offered to go with them as an interpreter which they gladly accepted. He was flying in on Festus a few days before they had to leave because he was visiting Camp Half-Blood anyway. Connor and Leo made plans for them to pick him up in their new SUV because Mitchell wasn’t in any shape to make any plans whatsoever. He was still sobbing into Connor’s shoulder.

\------------------------------

‘Hey, little brother, what’s up?’

Mitchell frowned at the way his sister answered her phone. Kids these days…

‘You have my number in your phone?’

‘You’re my brother, why wouldn’t I?’

Mitchell shook his head.

‘No reason. Look, I’m calling because Connor and I kind of need a favor.’

‘Shoot.’

‘New Rome. Do you still operate there?’

Mitchell heard his sister sigh on the other end of the phone. He took it as a no, but then his sister surprised him.

‘Yes, I do, I’ll find you something. Why?’

Mitchell couldn’t keep the smile from his face when he said:

‘We… we’re going to be parents.’

‘My condolences. So how many bedrooms are we talking?’

‘As many as possible within our budget.’

‘Alright, text me the details, your budget, agreeable addresses, everything. I’ll pick out a few houses and you can come have a look on Sunday, alright?’

‘Alright. Thank you.’

That Sunday, little more than a week after they had originally been informed that they were going to be parents, Nico kindly shadow-traveled them to New Rome. They met up with Mitchell’s sister at her office. Connor held his arms out to hug her.

‘Drew!’

‘Don’t touch me. You’re probably full of Hermes-germs.’

‘Nice to meet you, too,’ Connor muttered.

‘Honey,’ Mitchell said pointedly. ‘Nice to meet you,’ he smiled at his sister.

‘Yeah, you too,’ she said and kissed his cheek. Connor pouted. ‘So, I got your text and honestly Mitch, you didn’t give me much to work with. Normally I cater to a little more… high-end clientele. You’d think the son of the man who owns Hermes express should be a little more well off, anyway. But, with that said, I did manage to find you a house within your budget. It’s not much, but… Want to go look?’

‘Yes. Let’s.’

Mitchell grabbed his grumbling husband by the arm and dragged him along to Drew’s car. They drove for about ten minutes to the outskirts of town, up on the hill overlooking the camp. A light blue house with a roofed front porch was waiting for them at the end of the road.

‘This is really cute,’ Mitchell said.

‘I’m glad you don’t hate it,’ Drew said. ‘Come on, I’ll show you around.’

They entered the house in a roomy hallway. To the right was an open-plan kitchen and in front of them a staircase led them to the top floor.

‘Three bedrooms and one bathroom up there,’ Drew read from her file. ‘To the left is the master bedroom and bathroom, to the right, obviously, the kitchen and there’s a living room through here at the back of the house. I’ll wait outside and the two of you can have a look around.’

Mitchell pulled Connor along. First, to the top floor, in and out of all the smaller bedrooms, then the bigger one on the bottom floor and further into the kitchen and the living room. The living room had a glass door leading out into a patio and then a narrow backyard. It wasn’t much, but it was what they could afford without getting a loan and honestly, what bank would lend them money to buy a property in a place that technically didn’t exist?

‘Do you like it?’ Mitchell asked. He was a little out of breath from all the gasping he had done the past half hour. Connor just smiled at him. It had been a long time since he saw his husband this enthusiastic over anything.

‘I do. There’s just one problem.’

‘What?’

‘It’s really far from New York.’

‘But I thought you said you can work from anywhere? There’s a Hermes express affiliate here, and…’ Mitchell trailed off. He was getting nervous that Connor had had a change of heart about all of this. If that was the case, he would be heartbroken. He hadn’t even met the kid yet and she already meant everything to him.

‘Yes, I can, and I know we have to live in New Rome because of the baby, it’s the safest place, but… but what about _your_ job? You love that. It’s your dream.’

Mitchell sighed.

‘I know, it is. But… but so is she, and I was kind of hoping you could let me be a stay-at-home-dad for a little while. Until she can start daycare, then I can maybe find some work here, you know? These kids need therapy, too.’

Connor smiled.

‘Are you sure, sweetness?’

Mitchell nodded. He leaned on Connor’s chest and let his husband hold him for a little while before he fished his inhaler out of his pocket and took a pump.

‘Yeah, we should probably get you some fresh air. I don’t think anyone’s been in here for months,’ Connor said and led Mitchell to the front porch where Drew was waiting.

They would have to keep their apartment in New York until the first of December, when they would get access to the house.

\---------------------------

The drive to Mexico was simultaneously the best and the worst in Connor’s life. Leo was horrible to go on any long trip with, he knew that from experience. They had done quests together. Once, Connor had spent thirty-two hours on Festus’ back while Leo sang camp-songs and Nico threatened to kill him every fifteen minutes.

This was somehow worse.

The suspense was killing him. He was doing most of the driving because he couldn’t relax and sleep anyway. Mitchell was looking out the window and absentmindedly toying with his inhaler in the passenger seat next to him and Leo was in the back fiddling with something. There were occasional little bangs heard from the back which did nothing to make Connor feel better. Quite the opposite, really. He was worried about the car seat they had back there. He didn’t want Leo to set it on fire. 

Connor had asked his husband if it wasn’t going to be easier to just have Nico shadow-travel them back and forth to Mexico. Nico had agreed but bot Mitchell and Will had looked absolutely appalled by the idea. Will did not want Nico to jump that far and Mitchell was positive that shadow-travelling was not good for the baby. Nico reluctantly agreed on that, so here they were.

Connor’s hyperactivity was almost killing him when they finally crossed the border and drove into Mexico. They made it to Monterrey and the orphanage. Connor parked the car and helped Mitchell get out. The Mexican heat did not agree with his asthma so he was out of breath and tired. Not that he was going to let that stop him from doing this.

They met up with the chief administrator. Leo introduced them in Spanish and had a brief conversation with her. Meanwhile, the two of them stood there and looked around. It was so far from anything they had experienced thus far in their short lives. Yeah, sure, Mitchell had spent his early years in an orphanage but that was in New York. This was worlds from that place. Connor found himself feeling slightly overwhelmed, so he figured Mitchell would be suffering even more. He got overwhelmed quite easily. Finally, she gestured for them to join her as she went into another room. A woman was sitting in there. She was wearing the same apron all the people that worked here seemed to wear, and she was holding a baby in her arms. It was tiny. Mitchell yelped, he couldn’t help it. She smiled and looked questioningly at him so Leo nodded and gestured towards them. The woman stepped up and handed Mitchell the tiny person.

‘Esmeralda,’ she said. Mitchell took her gently and positioned her on his arm so he could look at her properly.

‘Esmeralda. She looks like you,’ he said.

‘Shit, you’re right,’ Connor mumbled as he stroked her soft little cheek.

‘Language, dear,’ Mitchell scolded him, but he was still smiling which took some of the heat off his words.

‘Right. I should probably stop swearing so much, now. Esme doesn’t need to hear that.’

Mitchell chuckled.

‘You think?’

He leaned down to sniff her. She was so small, she still smelled like baby. Soft and milky, sort of.

‘Can I…?’ Connor asked.

‘Oh, yeah, sure.’ Mitchell handed him their daughter but it stung in him to have to give her away. He wanted to hold her forever and ever.

Connor made a face at the baby and issued some soft noises which had her laughing, then he glanced at his husband and said:

‘You’re hating this, aren’t you? Me holding her.’

‘No, I’m not,’ Mitchell said a little too heatedly. He was glad that Leo had disappeared with the chief administrator to clear up the paperwork because he heard how it sounded.

‘Of course not,’ Connor said with laughter in his voice, ‘and I would probably believe you if it wasn’t for the fact that you’re pouting and playing with your inhaler.’

Mitchell looked down at his hands and realized his husband was right. He always did that when he got stressed and he hated that Connor knew that. He sighed theatrically. Connor only grinned at him.

‘I don’t hate you holding her. I hate me _not_ holding her.’

‘If it makes you happier, you can take first shift next to her in the backseat while I’m driving home,’ Connor said.

‘Can I?’

‘Of course you can.’

Connor leaned in to kiss him. Mitchell smiled into the kiss.

‘I’m sorry.’

‘Don’t be. You’re going to be a perfect stay-at-home-dad.’

‘Thanks. I think I needed to hear that.’

Connor was looking at Mitchell’s hands, where he was still playing with his inhaler.

‘Sweetness?’

‘Yeah, I’ll tuck it back in my pocket.’

‘No, that’s not it. Where’s your wedding ring?’

‘What do you mean? I had it this…’ Mitchell looked at his hand, then at Connor and then at the baby. Then he started laughing.

‘Con…’ he finally managed through his hiccups and gestured towards little Esme in Connor’s arms. She was playing with a small, golden band.

‘Oh Hermes…’ Connor breathed, then: ‘Yeah, you should probably take that before she chokes on it.’

‘Good idea,’ Mitchell agreed. Connor held up the baby to look at her closely, then he smiled widely.

‘You are going to make your daddy proud, aren’t you? Yes, you are.’

Mitchell only sighed and put his drool-covered ring back on.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you Think :)


End file.
